


Pretty Please, Officer

by VolsungartheMighty



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (not really) - Freeform, Cop jokes, Eventual Smut, Evil clown Theo, Halloween, Handcuffs, M/M, Or Liam, Pre-Slash, Tattoo hate, cop Liam, not from Theo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-13 21:17:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16479926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VolsungartheMighty/pseuds/VolsungartheMighty
Summary: Liam is a cop, recently transferred to Beacon Hills from the big city. Halloween night is quieter than he expected, but he's not complaining. Especially when he answers a noise complaint, and comes across a hot, killer clown by the name of Theo.





	Pretty Please, Officer

**Author's Note:**

> So i have to thank Alicia for the prompt, and Cody himself for the story of him being pulled over by the cops he told in the Hollywire interview.

The music floated softly through the air, filling the silence. It was a quiet night, one Liam wasnt used to.

It was just past eleven, and so far, there had been no calls to the police. No one complaining about having their house covered in toilet paper. No complaints about drunken students walking the streets, causing chaos. He couldnt blame them, of course. It was the one night a year that many of those students let lose and go wild. But, tonight was different it seemed.

He sighed, one hand dangling out of the open window. Being back in Beacon Hills was quite a shock to Liam. It was a big difference from working in Seattle, that was sure. He was used to people walking the streets drunk, stumbling into gutters. The odd broken window, and pools of vomit in the gutters the next morning. This was almost too quiet to what he was used to.

 _It explains why there's only two of us on patrol_ Liam mused to himself, reclining back in the seat. _If it's this quiet, you dont need the whole department on for the night._

He smiled softly to himself, getting comfortable. The night air was cool, the preserve sitting just to his left, filling the air with the fresh scents of the forest. He was just getting comfortable when the police radio beeped to life.

 _"We've got a call for a noise disturbance, on 298 Lafayette Avenue"_ The voice on the line called out, startling Liam out of his reverie.

He sat up, fumbling with the microphone, pressing the button on the side. "Officer Dunbar here. I'm a couple blocks away. I can be there in five minutes."

There was a pause, before the voice returned on the other end of the line. _"Copy that, Officer Dunbar."_

The line went dead, and Liam set the microphone back in its cradle. He scrubbed at his eyes with the palms of his hands, drank a mouthful of coffee from his thermos, before he turned the key in the ignition, bringing his patrol car to life. The engine roared, and he quickly shifted the car into drive, indicating to turn out of his parked position, despite the empty street, before he finally pulled out of his parking spot and drove to the address in question.

Having lived in Beacon Hills his whole life, he knew the streets like the back of his hand. It really was a five minute drive from where he'd been parked to Lafayette Avenue, and before long, he was able to hear the music from the party in question. It was loud, a hell of a lot louder than he had expected. No wonder the neighbours had complained. When he was two streets away, he turned on the siren and lights, turning into the street in question.

The house was done up like a haunted mansion. Spotlights lit up the upper windows, posters placed in front of the windows painting scenes of grizzly murders. A large, model spider sat on the top of the veranda, it's eyes lit up in a fiery red, which followed party goers moved up and down the path to the door. A large tree stood in the yard, an empty noose hanging from a branch, while a few filled with fake bodies hung from the branches too. Liam could see a crowd of people partying in the back yard, where the source of the music was coming from.

He parked the car in front of the neighbours, turning the siren and light off before stepping out of the car. They were standing out in their front yard, the man holding the woman tightly to his side. Liam sighed. A couple of old people raining on their neighbours parade.(edited)

Liam shut the door to his car, walking over to the couple. "Good evening. I'm Officer Dunbar, from the Beacon Hills Sheriff's department. I'm answering a call for a noise complaint."

"Yes, thats right" The man said, glaring at the house next door. "They're all a menace. They're music is too loud, we cant sleep."

Liam sighed as the man continued to complain, pulling out a pen and pad and writing down their complaints. "Uh huh. And does this happen often?""

"Every year for the past five years" The woman said, looking at Liam for the first time. He glare hardened as she caught sight of the tattoo's covering Liam's bare forearms. "Why did they let a crook like you into the department? I thought the police were good, honest people."

Liam sighed, taking a deep breath, and letting it out slowly. "Just because i have tattoo's does not mean i'm a criminal" he said, placatingly. "I got these while i was working in Seattle."

"Then they should have fired you the moment you got them" she said fiercely. Her husband nodded in agreement.

Liam felt the anger boiling beneath his skin, but he shook his head, plastering his fakest smile onto his face. "How about i get out of your hair then, and sort out this noise complaint?"

He didnt wait for a reply before he was walking off. He walked down the path to the haunted house, a little wary as the spider's eyes followed him. He came to a stop in front of the door, sighing. He really didnt want to do this, after the womans comments. But he had a job to do, so he figured he could let them off with a warning and that would be that.

He rang the door bell, hooking his fingers into the belt loops of his pants. He waited for a moment, tapping his foot on the ground. He waited a few moments, before banging his fist against the door.

This time, the door was pulled open, and Liam couldnt help but step back in shock. A man had opened the door, dressed in a shiny red suit jacket and dark pants, holding a walking cane in one hand. His face was painted to look like a clown, white, black and red face paint helping to distort his features into something truly horrifying. He wore contacts on his eyes, making him look even more horrifying. He didnt know which eye to look at, the one that was a deep red, or the one that was a milky white.

"Hey, you finally made it" The man said, smiling to reveal bright white teeth that stood out from the dark face paint. His smile looked equal parts horrifying and beautiful.

"Uh, no. i think you have me confused with someone else" Liam said, trying to take a step back. But the man reached out, gripping a gloved hand around his forearm, pulling him into the house.

"Nonsense. You said you would be here after eleven, and it's twenty past" he turned his head, smiling over his shoulder at Liam. "I gotta say, it may be rather over done, but you've got the costume on point." He smirked at Liam, eyeing the handcuffs hanging from Liam's belt. "Those look real. Were you planning on tying me up and having your way with me?"

Liam stopped, pulling his arm free of the mans grip. He reached into his back pocket, pulling out his badge, and showing it to him. "I'm Officer Dunbar. I got a noise complaint from your neighbours about ten minutes ago, and i was the officer on duty."

The man eyed Liam's badge, his eyes growing comically wide once he realised that Liam was an actual police officer.

"Oh, fuck" he whispered, clapping a hand over his mouth. "I'm so sorry officer. I didnt mean that. Please, you gotta believe me."

Liam arched an eyebrow, smirking at the man himself. "Oh? Your just gonna leave an officer hanging, are you? And here i thought you were being true to your word."

The man gaped, his arm dropping loosely to his side. "Are you being serious?"

"Well, i mean..." Liam began, trailing off. What exactly did he mean? Was he actually going to take the man up on his offer? He didnt even know the guys name?

"Well, how about i get your name first" Liam said instead, crossing his arms over his chest. He couldnt help but smirk at the way the mans eyes flicked down to his arms, eyeing off the way his uniform stretched over his biceps. He certainly didnt miss the way the man licked his lips enticingly.

"My names Theo. Theo Raeken" the man said in answer.

"Wait... Theo Raeken, part of the graduating class of 2011?" Liam asked, cocking his head to the side.

Theo froze, before slowly nodding his head. "Uh, yes. That was... that was when i graduated, yes."

"Wow, what a small world" Liam said, shaking his head. "I'm Liam Dunbar. I graduated the same year."

"You were the captain of the Lacrosse team, werent you?" Theo asked. Liam nodded, and Theo groaned. "Of course. Why is it that the hot cop is my high school crush?"

"High school crush?" Liam asked, and Theo's head shot up, eyes wide.

"You were not meant to hear that" he whispered, shaking his head.

"I... wasnt?" Liam asked. He was a little confused. Theo had had a crush on him? He'd thought he was straight.

"Uh, well... you see" Theo said, scratching the side of his head. "I always thought you were straight. And then in our last semester you started dating that guy... what was his name? Brian?"

"You mean Brett?" Liam asked, shaking his head. "Funny. I always thought you were cute. I never took you to be a comedian though."

Theo gaped at him, before he started laughing. The music started to get louder, and Liam was snapped out of his thoughts.

"Right, that reminds me" Liam said. "I came here for a reason."

Theo sobered up at that, his smile falling. "You mean my neighbours complaining? Yeah, they complain about everything i do. Tonight is no different. I'll go and sort out the music."

This time, it was Liam reaching out to grip Theo's arm. He couldnt help but run his thumb over the firm muscle beneath the jacket Theo was wearing, licking his lips. "You know, i didnt really like those neighbours of yours. They were rather... offensive when it came to my tattoos."

"Oh, really?" Theo asked, arching an eyebrow. The face paint made it look more menacing than it actually was. "So, officer. What is it your going to do?"

Liam pulled Theo closer, gripping his other arm tightly. They were standing close together, looking eye to eye.

"Well, if you still have that crush on me" Liam began, licking his lips as he looked Theo up and down. "Could i get a quick taste?"

Theo's eyes widened, but he nodded. Liam leaned in, lightly pressing their lips together. It was soft and slow, testing the waters, and when Liam pulled back, Theo was smiling.

"What's so funny?" Liam asked, a smile tugging at his lips the longer he looked at Theo.

"Look at the mirror" Theo said instead, indicating a mirror hanging in the hall.

Liam turned to look, and couldnt help but smile even wider. Traces of Theo's face paint had been pressed onto his skin, leaving faint lines and marks where their skin had met. His lips were a deep black, as if he'd put on lipstick, and he now looked like a ghost of a clown, the clowns features barely there, but still visible.

"Now, if you really want me to... tie you up and have my way with you" Liam said, lowering his voice as he leaned in, whispering into Theo's ear. "Go up to your room, and i'll be there soon."

A soft _click_ made it's way to Liam's ears, and he couldnt help but smirk at the way Theos eyes widened. He looked down, eyeing the handcuffs locked over one wrist.

"I've gotta go and tell your... lovely neighbours that everything is sorted" Liam whispered, eyeing Theo seductively. "Why dont you go and get ready? Maybe even cuff yourself to the bed?"

Theo nodded, turning on his heel.

"Oh Theo" Liam called out, and Theo froze on the spot. "You might want to tell the other partygoers that the nights over. Your going to be a little... tied up for the rest of the night."

Theo nodded his head eagerly, walking through the house and out the back door. Liam couldnt help but smirk as he watched Theo's ass moving in the tight jeans he wore. He shook his head, before walking out the front door. Tonight just got a hell of a lot more fun, it seemed.

 


End file.
